From Planet Earth to Middle Earth
by crystalessences
Summary: Four teens; outgoing and loud Tosha, artistic Cierra, tomboyish and stubborn Riley and Jeffrey the only guy, get transported to middle earth.They end up running into the fellowship.How will they change the story?Will it be for the better of for the worse? How will they change themselves?Legolas/OC Faramir/OC OC/OC(not sure) T for violence and swearing(and paranoia)
1. Chapter 1

**So my friends finally got me to watch The Lord of the Rings. I wasn't really interested until they forced me to watch it over winter break. I had a lot of ideas after seeing the movies so this is the product of my wild imagination :) Please review for my sake, I like to improve upon my work if I can. **

**Enjoy! ~Crystal**

**Chapter 1 - Leaving?**

"HA! Take that!" yelled Tosha

I looked up from my computer to see that Tosha (with Jeffrey's help) had beaten a dragon of some sort in Skyrim. Tosha's black hair bobbed around her face as she did a little victory dance. Riley and her exchanged high-fives but I just went back to my game of minecraft. Yah, I'm a nerd I play minecraft but I can thank Jeff for getting me hooked on it.

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Jeffrey

I shrugged my shoulders. We had gotten together to actually do stuff together but I rarely turns out like that.

"How 'bout black ops?" suggested Riley. Go figures Riley would want to play, she almost always wins.

"Sure." agreed Tosha

"You gonna play Cierra?" asks Jeffrey

"Nope."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause you guys always kill me."

"Come on, don't be a loner." whined Tosha

"I'm perfectly fine with being a loner."

"Please!" Tosha pleaded

"Only if I get to be on Rileys' team."

"Aww, I wanted to be on Rileys' team."

"We could both be on Rileys' team." I suggested

"Haha, yah! 3 on 1!"

We played round after round until we got bored of beating Jeffrey.

"Hey can we go to my house?" asked Jeffrey

"Why?"

"So we can go play minecraft." answered Jeffrey "Plus then I can give you a ride Cierra."

I rolled my eyes. I'm the youngest in the group and I don't have my license yet so Jeff (who has one) usually drives me, and occasionally Riley, to and from our get togethers.

"I don't mind." said Tosha "Plus I don't think my parents would mind us getting out of the house."

"But then we have to walk all the way there." grumbled Riley

"Don't be lazy Riley." smirked Jeffery

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I joked

"You're right." laughed Tosha

"Fine." pouted Riley

I started packing up my laptop and Tosha went to tell her parents we were leaving. I slipped on my denim jacket, wishing I had brought something warmer. I saw Riley slip her purple beanie on over her long black hair. I personally think Riley looks good in purple, it compliments her darker skin (she's half Native American apparently) though I never talk to her about it. She's not into talking about fashion or stuff like that. Tosha came back downstairs and collected us and we left.

"We better hurry, it's starting to get dark." advised Riley

"What time is it?" I ask

"Time for you to get a watch." Jeffrey muttered

I pulled out my cellphone to find it was only 4:22.

"Stinkin' January, it gets dark too early." I shook my fist at the sky.

We walk out of the development and crossed a few roads until we got to some woods. Jeffrey started heading into the woods,

"Jeffrey where are you going?" I asked

"It shorter to go through here." Jeff pointed at a small path leading into the woods.

"No way am I going through there. Not at dusk." I shook my head.

"Come on Cierra." Tosha was annoyed; I could hear it in her voice.

"No."

"What, are you scared Slenderman's going to get you?" joked Jeffrey

"No" I said defensively "It's just not a good idea to go into woods at night."

"It's not nighttime, it's just dusk. Come on, it's getting darker as we talk." Tosha said impatiently

"Tosha es muy impacient…" I muttered under my breath as we started into the woods.

It was quite a bit darker in the woods, the tall evergreens blocking out what little natural life there was left. My hair got caught on a branch again and I was about ready to let out a string of cuss words when Tosha tripped over a fallen branch.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping her up.

"Yah…" she seemed a little discombobulated but was still looking all right. She brushed her pant legs off and kept walking. I took care to watch for the branch she had tripped over.

We walked for a few minutes and I felt like we were getting nowhere. I shook my hair free of another branch and pulled it up into a ponytail.

"Jeff, how much farther?" I asked

"Almost out." He yelled back at me.

We rounded a bend in the path and I started to feel funny, I felt dizzy and my legs started to feel heavier. The last thing I remember is the sensation of falling.

When I opened my eyes again I found myself looking at a dark, musty room full of pillars. It looked like something straight from a Lord of the Rings movie set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! We finally get to see the Fellowship! :) Thanks for reading and don't forget that I love reviews.**

**~Crystal**

**Chapter 2 – We're in Middle Earth?**

I pulled myself up off the stone cold floor but I took me a second to notice that my friends were there with me. I shook Tosha's shoulder and she looked up at me funny.

"What?" I asked

"Why am I lying on a stone floor?" she asked

"I have no idea."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeffrey stand up then pull Riley to her feet. I hold my hand out and help Tosha up. We all just stare at each other not sure where in the world we are and what to do about it. Jeffery looks around the large room-actually I guess it's more of a cavern made into a room—and his gaze stops on a large old wooden and rotting door. There's light coming through the door so Jeffrey suggests we go see what's on the other side.

"Is it just me or does this place look familiar?" whispers Riley

"It kinda does doesn't it." I reply, also in a whisper.

I look around again as we slowly make our way towards the door.

"It's like that cave slash mine thingy in the first Lord of the Rings." whispers Tosha

"That's what I was thinking but that's not possible, is it?"I whisper back

Tosha shrugs her shoulders. We near the door and peek around the door to see people I could only dream of meeting.

"HOLY CRAP!" yells Tosha, totally giving us away. "It's the Lord of the Rings!"

All the heads turn towards the door in an instant, Aragorn even drew his sword.

"Opps…"

"Yah, opps is right!" Riley yelled

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked. He was slowly approaching us, sword drawn. "And how do you know about the ring?"

We all looked at each other; we were clueless of what to do in a situation like this. I was ready to slap Tosha but Riley beat me to it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tosha complained

"Well that means we aren't dreaming." Riley muttered

Aragorn gave Riley a funny look. "Who are you?" He repeated. He stood only a few feet away from the door, sword drawn and pointed at us.

"Ummm…"

"We were just leaving!" I said quickly, dragging the others with me as I turned around.

A loud clanking and thudding filled the air; the source was in the room behind us. The four of us looked at each other; we knew what would happen next.

Gandalf went about getting angry at Pippin, telling him something along the lines of him being a blundering fool.

"I wouldn't being yelling right now." advised Riley

"We aren't the only things in here…" continued Tosha

"For one there are the Orcs." I said solemnly

Aragorn looked at us quizzically but lowered his sword. We heard the sound of Orc armor behind us and I was starting to freak out. Jeffrey dragged the three of us into the chamber with the fellowship and ran for a corner. The best thing we could think of was to hide. Riley squished in to the corner-her being the smallest of us-then Tosha then myself and Jeffrey in the front. I noticed a dagger in Jeffreys' hand and wondered where he had got it. I wondered if we should tell the others what was going to happen but decided against it. What if it messed up everything and more people died instead? I brushed the thoughts away and focused on the now.

I heard Boromir inform the others that the Orcs had a cave troll. I looked around for anything I could use for a weapon but found nothing except maybe a bone of a dwarf skeleton but I felt that the dwarf wouldn't appreciate me using his bones for such a purpose. There was a loud crash as the cave troll broke through the door. There was a flurry of activity for a few minutes and we went mainly unnoticed and the fight was quickly over.

We watched as everyone congregated around Frodo, shocked from the attack of the troll.

Jeffrey turned to me and whispered "What's the big deal? He's fine." I nodded in response.

I noticed that Legolas heard this just before Frodo gasped and came back to reality. Once everyone was reassured that Frodo was alright Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas went to the side and started talking quickly. We were luckily able to catch snippets of the conversation.

"These four know something, they have a strange wisdom I have not seen before…"

Jeffrey grinned at this, "They think we're smart."

"We are smart. Well at least the three of us are. You, I'm not so sure about Jeff." Riley commented

Our jokes were interrupted by the sound of more Orcs arriving and everyone (including us four) ran towards the bridge with Balrog on their heels.

As we neared the bridge Tosha seemed concerned. "Isn't this where Gandalf…?"

"Yah…it is." Riley answered

"Should we tell him?" asked Tosha

"I don't know. He kinda needs to die to get stronger." Jeffrey and I nod in agreement.

After everyone's made it safely across Gandalf turns around to face Balrog. "You cannot pass!"

We all watched from the safety of the other side; but I was sad, it's not exactly a happy moment when Gandalf falls.

"You shall not PASS!" Gandalf bellows

Riley whispered to Tosha "At least he's coming back." Unfortunately it didn't turn out much of a whisper; if I could hear it I'm sure Legolas and maybe Aragorn could hear it to.

We watched as Gandalf grasped the crumbling bridge and muttered "Fly you fools" before he let go.

Arrows started raining down on us and Boromir somehow got everyone to leave. Once outside the four hobbits collapsed with grief. I sat down from the lack of breath and the loss of the adrenalin but I still felt sad for the loss of Gandalf.

"Let's get moving!" called Aragorn

"At least give them a moment for pity's sake." argued Boromir

Legolas walked up to Aragorn and they snuck a few glances at us. We could easily tell what they were talking about. "What are we going to do about them?"

"We should at least take them with us; they couldn't survive a night here."

"They have knowledge; they should be able to survive on that."

"You saw in the mines; no one had any weapons. How would they deal with the Orcs?"

"Perhaps you are right." Legolas looked over at us "They can't do much harm."

"Exactly. But we cannot take them lightly; they seem to have knowledge rivaling Gandalf's…" Aragorn then turned to Boromir "By nightfall the hills will be swarming with Orcs, we make for the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn rounded everybody up, even the sad faced hobbits and called them to run.

It was then with the strain on my lungs and my legs that I fully realized that this was real. It wasn't a dream or an illusion. And I know that if we stay with the fellowship unfortunately, there will be a few more of these long runs in our future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Nomads**

We ran till nightfall and we were EXHAUSTED. I sat down on the ground as soon as Aragon told us we could stop.

"I have never run that much in my life." I wheezed

"Neither have I." Tosha rasped, sitting down next to me.

"Now I almost wish it was P.E…" Jeffrey muttered

Even Riley was winded and she's the best runner out of all of us. I pulled in another gulp of air when I started coughing. I fell into a coughing fit; doubling over on myself, one hand on my chest another over my mouth. Boromir and Legolas looked over in concern. I kept coughing and Tosha started patting me on the back. I sputtered, managing to draw in a breath and my coughs slowly started to go away.

"You okay?" Riley looked at me with concern.

"I think so." I muttered

"You scared us." Tosha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. I'm not sure why I was coughing though…"

"Are you alright?" Legolas had walked over to us.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, that sounded like a nasty cough."

"It's alright, it happens every once and awhile." I looked down, ashamed that a cough had gotten the better of me.

"Alright then." Legolas turned and walked back to the fire.

Tosha smirked at me, she knows I'm a big Legolas fan. I slapped her arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tosha looked at me angrily.

"For whatever you were thinking." I said. I shakily stood up and moved closer to the fire. The others soon followed; it was getting a bit chilly without the sun.

Tosha jumped as another bug bit her.

"Why do you jump, there are no orcs near here." Aragon said looking at Tosha.

"I'm not used to bugs…" she muttered

It was my turn to smirk. "What?" she said looking at me angrily.

"Nothing."

She grumbled something under her breath that I couldn't make out but I could guess what she was saying.

I noticed the others were smiling or trying to hide their smiles.

Tosha, in a bad mood snapped at them "What so funny?"

"You are strange children. Quiet amusing." explained Boromir

"Amusing? Children?!" we gasped

"We aren't children!" Tosha stated

"You act like children." Gimli returned

"I'm sixteen. I am not a child." argued Jeff

"Well that makes you four the youngest here." said Boromir

My three friends turned to face me. "What?" I asked but I saw the looks on their faces and knew. "I get it! I'm the youngest, you don't have to remind me every time age comes up." I threw my hands up in the air. I saw Legolas trying to hide his smile but Gimli was smiling wide.

"How old are you?" Boromir asked politely.

"15." I answered "But Riley's 15 too."

"Not for long." she smirked

"So that one's Riley…" Frodo muttered under his breath.

"I guess we should properly introduce ourselves. I'm Riley."

" And I'm Cierra." I said, trying to put on a smile.

"I'm Tosha." She said, giving everyone the peace sign.

"And I'm Jeffrey."

"But we all call him Jeff." Tosha chipped in.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I greeted

"It's nice to meet you four as well. I am Aragon…"

"And that's Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin." Tosha cut in.

"How do you know us by name?" Legolas asked cautiously

"Ummm…" Tosha was at a loss for words. " 'Cause I heard you all call each other by your names. It's not hard to remember." She lied.

"Where are you four from?" Aragon asked, a serious look occupying his face.

Now that was a good question. How do you explain to someone you aren't exactly from this world? And how would they explain how they got here?

I turned to Jeff and Riley "What do we tell them?" I whispered nervously.

"I'm not sure." answered Riley

"How 'bout Gondor?" suggested Jeff

"No!" I whisper yelled "We can't say that with Boromir around."

"They what do we say?" asked Tosha

"How 'bout we all have a bad case of amnesia and we don't know where we are from?" suggested Jeff

"They wouldn't believe that." Tosha said plainly.

"What about nomads?" I suggest

"That might work. But wouldn't there be more if us?" Riley sounded concerned

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

We turned back to the others to find Aragon and Boromir looking at as expecting an answer.

"We aren't exactly from anywhere, we come from a group of nomads." I lied

"Nomads?" Gimli seemed confused

"Yes, nomads. The people who travel around, never staying in one place to long." I explained

"I know what a nomad is but I didn't know there were any near the mines."

"Where are the rest of your people?" asked Boromir

I pretended to look sad "We are all that's left…"

"What?" Sam look surprised.

"Our band was attacked by orcs. We are the only ones that survived…" I took a shaky breath as if remembering a sad scene. I think the others caught the drift because they either look down at the ground or their laps.

"We wandered around and then we somehow found the mines." Tosha said sadly.

"Then we found you guys." explained Riley


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Clothes and Elves**

Aragon seemed okay with our background despite our said "strange clothes and names" and everyone seemed a little more relaxed. The hobbits kept looking at us sadly, totally believing our sob story. Aragon, Boromir and Legolas were talking but I paid them no attention. I stare into the fire when a song pops into my head, without thinking I start humming.

"What song is that?" Jeff asks  
"It's Beautiful Beautiful by Francesca Battistelli."  
"The song sounds familiar but I can't figure out the words."  
"Uh, it goes like this" I start to quietly sing the song

"Don't know how it is You looked at me  
And saw the person that I could be  
Awakening my heart  
Breaking through the dark  
Suddenly Your grace

Like sunlight burning at midnight  
Making my life something so  
Beautiful, beautiful  
Mercy reaching to save me  
All that I need  
You are so  
Beautiful, beautiful

Now there's a joy inside I can't contain  
But even perfect days can end in rain  
And though it's pouring down  
I see You through the clouds  
Shining on my face…"

I stop when I notice Boromir and Legolas looking at me. I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks and I look down highly embarrassed.

"I do know that song." Jeff said, totally oblivious to the fact that I was embarrassed about singing.  
"That was a beautiful song" Legolas said "But I have never heard it before."  
"Oh…" was all I could say.  
"It sounded good. You have a nice voice for that song." Boromir complimented  
"Thanks…" I started at the ground feeling my blush get deeper.

I felt a yawn coming and for the first time I realized how late it was. The yawn escaped my lips; Boromir noticed this and chuckled softly.

"I think it's time we all get some rest."

We settled down for the night, they gave us cloaks to use as blankets and I waded up my denim jacket to make a pillow. Tosha lay to my right and Riley to my left. Despite the hard ground I fell asleep quickly and didn't wake up once.

Aragon was demanding when he tried to wake us up and he got his first taste of Tosha when she wakes up in the morning. Let me tell you, not fun. After a small, quick breakfast we started on our way again.

We made it to the Lothlorien woods not long after noon but we moved nonstop all day and I think I lost at least 5 pounds because of it. We were dead-beat when we made it into the woods but Aragon told us that we weren't actually in the realm of the elves. I was slightly creeped out when we entered the woods which is strange because I grew up playing in the woods beside my house.

As we walked Gimli kept talking about the forest and its legends when the elvish word for stop rang out around us. Someone I barley recognized as I think Haldir, came out of the shadows. His men ( I guess is should say elves) had their bows aimed at us.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said smugly.

Gimli muttered something inaudible and looked angrily at the elf.

Aragon bowed, "Haldir of Lorien." He then began speaking quickly in elvish. Much too fast for any of the four friends to understand.

"Anybody know what he's saying?" Riley leaned over and whispered to me.  
"No clue." I whispered back.  
"I think it's about getting help." muttered Jeffery  
"Oh good." sighed Tosha

After Aragon had finished speaking Haldir looked at us for a minute before starting off into the wood.

We soon arrived at our destination and stood before Galadriel.

"There are twelve here and yet only nine set out from Rivendell. Tell me: Where is Gandalf. For I much desire to speak to him."

I think the look on Aragons' face said it all. "He has fallen into shadow…" she paused. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall to the ruin of all."

She turned and seemed to look directly at me, I heard her soft voice inside my head, "You all know much of our world and our future. Be careful not to bring ruin to those around you." I think my friends heard it as well because they all seemed a little freaked out by the voice in their head.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow, and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." Galadriel continues out loud.

~~Later~~

We had cleaned up and eaten when a group of female elves brought us fresh clothes. Jeffrey went off on his own to change while the elves stayed with us girls. They had brought us dresses-nothing fancy- they had splits up the sides up to the hip in order to allow more movement and we were given leggings to wear underneath. I was fine with this but Tosha and Riley were not. The two of them never wear dresses and I mean **never**.

"Come on guys, just wear the dresses."  
"My current clothes are fine." Tosha says crossing her arms.  
"You guys stand out too much and your clothes are disgusting." I argued  
"That's your opinion." Toshas' voice dripped with annoyance.  
I glared at Tosha and Riley, who was just standing there smugly.  
"Fine. Not my problem." I said tossing my hands up in the air. "I'm going to get dressed."  
I took the dress and got changed. The dress fit me perfectly and allowed for adequate00 movement. It was a pale baby blue with a black swirling design wrapping around the waistline and collar. My black leggings were tucked into tightly laced up leather boots. I was given leather braces which I slipped on and secured. I started to pull my hair up into a ponytail when one of the elves offered to do my hair. She brushed it smooth then braided my front locks and pulled them back, braiding them into and long braid the trailed down my back. I almost felt like an elf, all I needed was a bow and arrows.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Wearing a dress couldn't be that bad. I think…" said Tosha, eyeing the folded dress.  
A sudden slap to the face startled Tosha.  
"Stand strong! Don't give in to the temptation." said Riley  
"Well then what are we going to wear because these clothes are nasty."  
"Well someone probably has extra clothes somewhere."  
"Legolas might have over-packed." joked Tosha  
"Wanna go check?"  
"Why not."

The duo set out in search of Legolas and his stuff.

It took awhile but they eventually came upon his pack. Riley cautiously opened the pack to find there wasn't much inside; just some elven bread, stuff for making arrows and a spare cloak.

"Can I help you ladies?" Legolas said, coming up behind the duo.

**Hey! It's me again! So if you want to hear the actual song I have the link on my profile. Thanks for reading and please review :)**

**~Crystal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – 2 Bows, a Sword and an Axe**

Riley and Tosha jumped at least five feet in the air.

"Run!" yells Tosha. Riley tosses the pack into Legolas's face and runs, right on Tosha's heels.

The duo ran towards where they had last seen Cierra. When they found her they ran behind her, using her as a shield.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Hiding…" whispers Riley

"From what?"

Legolas comes jogging up, pack in hand. "That." answers Tosha

"What did you to do?" I ask angrily.

"Well we might have gone through Legolas's stuff." Tosha said

"Why?! Why would you do that!?"

" 'cause…well…umm" stuttered Riley

"We were looking for something, well actually a few somethings." Tosha explained vaguely.

"I would like to know what those few somethings were." Legolas said calmly.

"They may have been clothes but they may not have been." Riley said

I turned around to face the two of them. "Are you guys serious! They gave us fresh clothes!" I yelled

"We are not going to wear dresses!" Riley yelled back.

"If you did not want to wear the dresses you could have said something. I can see if we can find you two something besides dresses." offered Legolas

"Okay. Umm, and sorry for going through your stuff." Tosha apologized.

~~Later~~

Tosha and Riley had changed into guy clothes; leather boots, dark pants and clean shirts and a green, gray cloak (though they wouldn't need the cloak for awhile). Jeffrey was dressed similarly.

Gimli found it strange that girls were dressing as guys but everyone else went along with it. I for one was angry at Tosha and Riley but it's hard to stay mad at them for very long.

That night we slept in real beds and I could have sworn I was sleeping on a cloud. The next morning we had a large breakfast and we thought we were in for a nice day of rest. We were very wrong.

Aragon had decided we were going to have to train if we were going to continue traveling with them. An hour or so after breakfast Aragon decided to start with some running.

"Why are we running again?" I asked. We had been going at it for about half an hour now.

"I think because Aragon thought we were too slow." Riley answered

"I don't like it." Tosha said, breathing hard.

"Same." I said between breaths.

"If you guys fall behind I'm not turning around to find you." Aragon yelled back at us.

"He's heartless." I muttered

Riley and Tosha nodded in agreement.

~~Afternoon~~

Running definitely took a toll. I was collapsed on the ground when we stopped and the others weren't in much better shape. Then Boromir called us over to talk.

"What do you want?" asked Jeffrey

"We need to decide on weapons for you four." explained Legolas

"I'm not thrilled with three ladies fighting but you need to be able to protect yourselves." said Boromir

"So what were you guys thinking?" asked Riley

"Well first off do any of you know how to use any weapons?" Aragon asked

"I've used a bow a few times." Tosha spoke up.

"That's a start." said Legolas

"Anybody else?" Aragon asked

"I've used a bow once." I said quietly. I'm not sure if the one time I used it at camp counts.

"Alright. Jeffrey, Riley anything?"

They both shook their heads. Both of them are amazing at fighting in videogames but they've done nothing in real life.

"I think we could start Jeffrey out on a sword and see how that goes." suggested Boromir

"That should be fine." agreed Aragon

"What about Riley? She seems a little too short to wield a sword." Gimli pointed out.

"You could teach her how to use an axe." suggests Boromir

Gimli nods, seemingly fine with teaching.

Aragon turned to Legolas "Will you mentor Cierra and Tosha on the bow?"

"Of course."

"Then it's settled." Aragon concluded. Then everyone got up and went their own ways.

The four of us went and sat down in a particularly mossy and secluded clearing.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of Jeffrey with a sword." I said

"That hurts."

"I agree with Cierra." Tosha added "You're going to hurt yourself more than the enemy."

"It's great to see that you guys have so much trust in me." Jeffrey said downcast. "What about you Tosha? I'm not sure we can trust you with a bow."

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. I'm just going to shoot mofo in the throat with my bow." Tosha joked

"Well a tomahawk chop is my deathblow." joked Riley

We all cracked up at this.

"I wish I could watch that video." Tosha let out a sigh. "I miss youtube, a lot."

"I miss skyrim, black ops and minecraft." said Jeffrey

"I miss Tobuscus and Jack and minecraft." said Riley

"I miss my laptop and klitz." I say, wishing we hadn't gotten on this topic.

"Yah, I miss toby too." Tosha says poking at the ground.

"I don't miss my tuba." says Jeff

"That's sad." I shake my head. "I really wish they had saxophones here, and then I could at least play."

"But then you'd be cheating on klitz." Riley joked

"I don't think you can cheat on a saxophone." I laughed

"Are you sure?" asked Tosha

"If you played another trumpet here, would you consider it cheating on toby?" I ask

"Yes."

"I wouldn't." I shake my head again. "I think klitz will understand."

"That's up to you." Tosha says shrugging her shoulders.

**Hola :) another note from me! So when Tosha says she's going to shoot a mofo in the throat with her bow she's quoting Smosh's Ultimate assassins creed three song. Riley is also quoting that video with her tomahawk deathblow. I have a link to the video on my profile.**

**Also, it has come to my attention that I have only 2 reviews. That is sad people. Is it really that hard to leave a review? Just a simple I liked it or didn't like it is fine. It takes three seconds so don't make me get down on my knees and beg. **

**Thank you ~Crystal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 6! This started out as a little whim and I didn't think I'd get this far this fast. I can thank my friends for keeping me going on this story and I want to thank Tosha for helping me write this :) She's been helping me to keep the story interesting and we've gotten a good laugh out of it. I also want to thank all my readers. I love you guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this! ~Crystal**

**Chapter 6 – Dinner and Stories**

Over the next few days we started our fighting 'lessons'.

Jeffrey was taught by Aragon and Boromir, Riley was with Gimli and Tosha and I spent our afternoons with Legolas.

Tosha started out better than me with the bow but I quickly caught up. We both progressed quickly and by the fifth or sixth day we were working on moving targets.

Jeffrey also progressed quickly with his sword and by day four was sparing with the hobbits which turned out to be quiet fun to watch.

Riley had troubles with her axe at first but she got the hang of it eventually.

After a week of rest we were all healthy and nourished so I was wondering when we were going to move on. The movie never really showed how long they stayed so I was pretty clueless.

We had finished that days training and the sun was already starting to set.

"God, today was a long day." complained Tosha

"Yah, it was." I agree, stretching my arms.

"Hey." Jeffrey runs towards us.

"What do you want?" asks Tosha

He looks at us confused. "Nothing, why do you guys always assume I want something?"

"Because you're always mooching of us." I explain

Jeffrey glares at us "That was back home. I haven't mooched of you guys since we got here."

The way he said it makes it sound like we had a choice. I walk past Jeff "That doesn't mean you still aren't a mooch."

Tosha and I continue on to our room where we find Riley already relaxing.

"Hey" she greets

"Hola" I return

Tosha plops down on her bed and she looks about ready to fall asleep.

"Who knew archery could be so tiring?" she asks

"I had no idea." I answer. I sit down at the desk that occupies the corner of the room by the window. I open up the leather bound book that sits there.

"Are you going to write again?" asks Riley

"Yah."

"What are you writing in there?"

"Another story." I say, picking up a quill and dipping it into the ink jar. "I had the idea before we got here and since I have nothing better to do I decided to write it down."

Riley and Tosha fall silent and their breathing deepens and I know they've fallen asleep.

After awhile I set down the quill and look at what I've written, surprised at how far I've gotten. A light knock on the door startles me. I automatically know it's not Jeff; he would have walked right in. I walk past my sleeping friends and open the door to find Legolas on the other side.

"I was…" Legolas started but I cut him off, putting a finger to my lips. I exited the room and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to wake those two up." I apologized.

Legolas chuckled, "I see. I also apologize for disturbing you but if you would like to eat then I suggest you do so now."

"Oh crap! I forgot!"

"It's alright. I still have yet to eat as well."

"Oh…ok." I didn't really have a response to that.

The two of us walked to dinner. We were the only people there but that didn't seem to bother Legolas. We ate in silence for awhile.

"What do you three do after training? You always disappear into you room and don't come back out till meal time." Legolas sounded truly curious.

"Well sometimes we sleep or we sit and talk. I often write and Tosha and Riley just relax."

"What do you write?"

"Just stories I come up with." I said, looking down at my plate. I really wish there was someone else here.

"You must have a good imagination then." Legolas took a sip of his drink "I would like to read one of your stories someday."

"Oh no, you wouldn't want to. They aren't that good." I shake my head.

"I would like to judge that."

"You could maybe read it when I'm done…" I nearly whispered.

"I would like that."

We went back to silently eating. When I was done I grabbed a few extra rolls and fruits and set off for the bedroom. Riley was just waking up when I arrived and was very disappointed that she missed dinner.

"Thanks for grabbing us something."

"You're welcome." I gave Riley half of what I'd grabbed. She inhaled the food then set about waking up Tosha. I didn't want to be around when Tosha woke up so I set out to find Jeff.

I found Jeff out in the woods sparring with Boromir. Boromir easily beat him but I could tell Jeff was trying.

"Still training?" I asked when they had finished.

"Yah." Jeff sheathed his sword "I had nothing better to do."

"He's very determined to fight, I can say that much." said Boromir

"That's good right?"

"Yes that is a good thing." Boromir chuckled at my wariness.

Boromir then left saying something about finding Aragon.

"You missed dinner." Jeff informed me.

"No, I just kinda went after you guys. Tosha and Riley slept through it though."

Jeff laughed at this, "They probably aren't going to be happy about that."

"Riley was disappointed but I didn't stick around to see Tosha when she woke up."

"That was probably smart of you."

"Yep. I know how to use my brain unlike some people." I joked

"And those people would be?"

"You idiot."

"You guys are so mean to me you know that?"

"That's what you get for hanging out with a bunch of girls all the time." I smirked

"I don't hang out with you guys all the time."

"Who were you hanging out with last weekend?"

"You guys."

"And the weekend before that?"

Jeff frowned, thinking. "What did I do that weekend?"

"We all went and played tennis dummy."

"Oh." I think Jeff saw my point and gave up arguing.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in a few days and I'm so sorry! Finals are next week so my schedual is crammed! I might take a day or two longer to post over the next couple days so bear with me.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) ~Crystal**

**Chapter 7 – Mushrooms**

"So. Hungry." whined Riley "I wish I had a taco pie."

"Don't say that. It makes me hungrier." grumbled Tosha

"Too bad. Taco pie, taco pie, taco pie and maybe some donuts."

Tosha swiftly sat up and promptly slapped Riley.

"TACO PIE!"

Tosha slapped her again –slightly harder- upside the head.

"I am so going to get you."

"Not unless you can catch me." Tosha dashed out the door and then out of the building and into the woods. Riley was fast and had almost caught up with Tosha when she tripped over a raised root. Tosha then slowed down and walked over to Riley.

"You okay?"

"Think so." She pulled herself up and brushed herself off.

"Ug, I don't have the energy to run anymore." Tosha said, sitting down on the ground.

"Same." Riley plopped down next to her, all anger forgotten.

Tosha let her eyes wonder until they fell on a particularly interesting patch of moss.

"Are those mushrooms?" Tosha asked.

"I think so. Why?" responded Riley

"I wonder if they taste any good?" mused Tosha

"NO." Riley shook her head vigorously "You don't go eating strange mushrooms that you find in an elven forest."

"That's why we test them first." Tosha said pointing to a small sparrow on the forest floor. Tosha had found out earlier that week that the wildlife was trusting and would eat out of the elves hands. Tosha picked one of the mushrooms and broke a small piece off. She held it out tentatively to the bird. It ate it and nothing happened so Tosha deemed the mushrooms safe.

"You still shouldn't eat it." Riley warned

Tosha ignored it and ate the mushroom whole. "It doesn't taste that good." Tosha said, swallowing.

"I warned you." Riley stood up and started making her way back their room.

~~Next Morning~~

The next morning I woke up to the sound of shuffling feet. I peeled open my eyes to see Riley up and moving towards the closet. I decided to follow her example and got up too. Tosha woke up five minutes later when Riley and I had started talking.

I was slipping into my dress when Tosha started complaining that the back of her ear hurt.

"Did you hit it on something yesterday?" I ask

"I don't know. I might have."

"That's probably what happened." Riley said, unconcerned.

"Let's get going, you guys don't want to miss another meal."

Breakfast was light hearted as usual but Frodo seemed a little tired. I wondered if it had to do with the ring. In the movie he seemed to take quiet a toll because of it. I feel bad for him but there's not much I can do, especially because we had decided not to change the story. We didn't know what would happen if we changed it. Who knows, we could end up dying along with everyone else if we mess up.

"Tosha, Cierra. Let us get going." Legolas said, standing up.

I nodded and stood up Tosha took one last bite before following us out the door.

~Walking

"My ear still hurts." complained Tosha

"Would you stop complaining?"

"But it hurts!"

"Maybe you got a bug bite or something." I suggest

"Could you check?"

I looked at her ear and found that it looked normal. No strange bumps or bruises, though I don't think I've ever seen anyone bruise their ear.

"There's nothing there." I informed her.

"Then why is it sore?"

"I don't know. I'm not your ear."

Tosha glared at me then continued walking. She caught up with Legolas-who seemed to be ignoring us-and I had to run to catch up with them.

~~End of Practice~~

"You to have progressed quickly; I am very impressed." Legolas said

"Thanks." Tosha said, continuing to work on removing her arrow from the target.

"Thank you." I smiled, turning around to face him.

"Aragon and I have been talking and have decided that you two need to learn how to use the short sword."

"What?" Tosha spun around, a confused look occupying her face.

"Why?" I ask

"He knows you are both skilled with a bow but he wants you to be able to use a sword in close combat if it ever comes down to it." Legolas explained

"Oh…I see"

"Tomorrow we will end practice early so you can go train with Aragon and Boromir."

"Alright." Tosha said while I nodded.

As we walked back in silence I played around with one of my arrows; I twirled it around my fingers like Riley would do with a drumstick.

"Wanna do something?" Tosha asked

"What would we do?"

"I don't know." Tosha shrugged

"There's not much to do here." I said sadly

"True. We could sleep."

"Nah, I don't want to miss dinner."

"True." In the end we just went back to our room to chill.

Over the next week we put more effort into our sword training than archery practice. I kinda missed our long afternoons at the archery field. I liked the silence of our concentration and our laughter when we totally missed our target.

One afternoon I was sitting on the branch of a maple tree (who knew there were maple trees in the Lothlorien woods?) I had somehow scaled the tree without breaking my neck. I had retreated up here a few times before and had grown fond of the spot.

I heard footsteps below me and looked down to see Legolas. I quickly tucked my legs and the skirt of my dress underneath me for modesty and looked down, wondering if he would notice me.

I think my movement had alerted him to my presence because when I looked down he looked up.

"Climbing trees in a dress? I apologize but that doesn't seem practical to me."

"If you try hard enough the skirt doesn't get caught or anything."

"I see. May I Join you?"

"I guess so but you really don't have to ask."

I watched as Legolas easily and skillfully scaled the branches. He ended up perching on a branch next to my own.

"How often do you come here?"he asked, observing the view.

"I think this is my third or fourth time. Why?"

"I was just curious."

We sat in silence, I watched the sunlight filter through the leaves. I was unsure of how to break the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola :)**

**So I got a few questions about taco pie after the last chapter. Taco pie is well it's hard to explain because it's a pie of taco stuff. It's weird for me to explain 'cause that's Riley's food, she introduced us all to it. **

**That leads me into another topic. I wanted to clear this up; my four characters are real people. This story actually follows their personalities. I go along with their craziness every day, so be warned that these insane people are real and they might just do some of these crazy things in our world…**

**Anyways enjoy ~Crystal**

**Chapter 8 – Maple Tree**

It was not either of us that broke the silence but Riley and Tosha who came strolling along below us.

I pulled myself farther into the leaves and Legolas looked at me curiously but did the same. We watched silently as the two laughed below us then moved on. I eased myself out of the leaves and resettled myself on the branch.

"Why did you not want those two to see you?"

"Sometimes they are just too loud." I sighed

Legolas chuckled "I see. You know them well." Legolas turned towards me, raising his eyebrow quizzically "How long have you known them?"

"Well, I met Tosha and Riley when I was eleven or twelve but I've known Jeff since I was eight or nine."

"You've all spent many years together then."

"No not really. I wasn't really friends with them till two years ago."

"Why is that?"

"We had different tastes I guess." I fiddled with the edge of my sleeve "Our families were never close either."

Legolas nodded but then he made a face like he was thinking hard about something.

I looked at his quizzically, wondering what he was thinking about. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It is just that you have never told us about your families."

"Oh…well what do you want to know?" I asked warily

"Anything."

"I have…" I stopped myself, remembering our story of the orc attack "…had and younger sister. Her name was Hailey."

"How old was she?"

"She would have turned thirteen this fall." I twirled my fingers, I was starting to miss the little twerp now.

"What about your parents? What are they like?"

"My dad was sorta like a solider; he protected our group. My mom was a teacher; she taught all the children to read and write, how to use a map, things like that." I said, making stuff up. Well my Dad actually was a solider but not the kind they have here, and my Mom was a teacher but again not like they have here.

"You must miss them."

"Not really…I guess I've been too busy to miss them. I haven't really thought much about it."

"Well then, we will have to continue with our business."

I smiled "Alright then."

~~The Next Morning~~

I was the first to wake up which is strange because I am definitely not good at waking up without an alarm clock.

I slid out of bed and shook out my mop of hair. I made my way over to the closet and pulled out a fresh dress. As I slipped into my clothes both Tosha and Riley woke up. Riley literally rolled out of bed; right onto the stone floor. Tosha on the other hand stood up and went to the mirror, running her fingers through her hair.

The quietness of the morning was disturbed only when Tosha screamed.

**I apologize for shortness!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Chapter 9! I don't know why but it feels like an accomplishment :) **

**Enjoy ~Crystal**

**Chapter 9 – Ears**

"Who died!?" I spun around to face Tosha.

Thankfully no one had but I saw Tosha looking in the mirror. She had a clump of hair pulled back to reveal the side of her head. What shocked me was her ear; the back tip looked like it had been pinched back. It was basically a smaller version of an elf ear.

Riley-like myself- had turned to look at Tosha. "Holy crap!" she yelled

"How did that happen?" I asked, trying to stay some-what calm.

Just then the door swung open and Jeffrey ran in brandishing a stick.

"What's wrong?" he asked. When he saw no immediate danger he lowered the stick. "Who screamed?"

"Tosha did." Riley answered

Jeffrey turned to face her, when he saw her ear I swear he went as white as a ghost.

"How did that happen?"

"I already asked that." I said smacking his arm.

"I-I don't k-know." stuttered Tosha

"Maybe we should go talk to Legolas or something." I suggest

"He's probably our best option." Riley agreed

"Umm…you guys might want to get dressed first."

We then realized that we weren't exactly ready to go anywhere. Tosha was still in her PJ's and Riley was half undressed, the back of my dress wasn't even done up yet.

"Get out!" I yelled, smacking Jeff in the arm again.

"Jeffrey we know you aren't into girls but get out!" Tosha yelled

Jeff glared at Tosha "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Get out!" I repeated, shoving him out the door.

"I'm mean to everyone, don't take it personally." Tosha yelled as I closed the door.

I was lacing up my leather boots when Tosha and Riley finished getting ready. We exited the room to find Jeff leaning against the wall next to our door.

"You guys are slow."

"We're girls." I informed him.

"Enough said." Tosha said teasingly.

"By the way what's with the stick?" Riley asked, totally killing Toshas' and my mojo.

"Long story…"

~Dramatic flashback!~

Jeff was half asleep when he heard Tosha scream. He jolted upright, finding he had fallen asleep in his clothes-this turned out to be convenient.

He ran out of his room and into the courtyard between his room and the girls' room. He quickly decided he needed a weapon-just in case- but only found a fallen branch. He picked it up and ran straight into the girls' room.

~End of dramatic flashback~

I rolled my eyes at Jeffrey's story but I kinda wanted to laugh at his stupidness too.

Riley's eyes rested on Jeff's belt: "You do know you had your sword the whole time right?"

"I kinda didn't think about that…" mumbled Jeff

I started walking, "Come on idiot. We need to get some things straightened out."

We made our way across the courtyard-where Jeff left his stick- and towards Legolas's room.

Jeff knocked on his door. Legolas looked at us funny when he saw all four of us standing there.

"Can I help you four?" he asked politely.

"Can we talk to you for a minute or two?" I asked

"Of course, come in." he ushered us into the room. "What is it?"

I nodded at Tosha and she lifted up her hair, revealing her ear: "It wasn't like this last night. I woke up and looked in the mirror to find it looking like this." she explained

Legolas looked completely shocked. "I've never seen this happen before. You have to be born an elf…"his voice drifted off.

"Is there anything that could have caused it?" Riley asked

"No, nothing I know of. Nothing like this should even be possible."

"But it's happening." insisted Tosha

"We should speak with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Legolas turned to leave and we followed him.

Let's just say that the rest of the afternoon held many, many questions. By the end of it, it had been decided that there was probably no way to reverse this. No one knew exactly how it happened but many suspicions were placed on a certain mushroom.

Over the next few days Tosha's ears grew to the size of an elf's but she kept telling us that she didn't feel any different.

Training continued as normal but sometimes I would catch Legolas staring funnily at Tosha but I tried to ignore it. Tosha and I did okay with our swords but Jeff easily beat us when we sparred. Riley would come and watch and would laugh when we made a fool of ourselves.

It had been about a month since we had first arrived in the woods when it was decided we needed to move on. I was sad that we had to leave, it had been so peaceful in the woods and I had grown accustom to our lifestyle. Jeff on the other hand was excited to go; I think he had gotten tired of the quietness and was ready for some action.

We traveled down river which was nice because it took little effort on our part. We took 3 boats but I'm pretty sure in the movie they only have two… oh well.

I fingered the edge of my bow, my new bow. Both Tosha and I had received a new bow from the elves just like Legolas had. We'd also gotten short swords and Jeff got a nice long sword and Riley received a new axe. Merry and Pippin got daggers, Sam got a rope (I don't really remember that part either…) and Frodo got the light water thingy.

We paddled down the river and within the day we reached the statues by the river. I remember that when my sister and I had watched this part she had joked around saying you shall not pass and other strange things.

When we stopped we all got a kick out of Jeff falling into the river. He had been standing as we pulled up to the river bank and Gimli had changed position, rocking the boat and causing Jeff to fall in. Besides that our journey had been very uneventful.

We made camp by the river and Frodo and Boromir went to go get firewood.

I was sitting fiddling with my pack when Tosha called me over. The four of us huddled close together.

"What is it?" I asked

"We need to talk about upcoming events." Tosha explained

"Which ones?" asked Jeff

"Death of you know who." Riley said eyeing Boromirs' things.

"What about his death?" Jeff asks

"I think we should save him." Tosha whispered

**Okay, so I've decided I'm going to do this in three separate stories like the three movies. **

**I've been trying to come up with a title for the next one and haven't had any ideas. If you have any ideas leave it in a review. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Saving Boromir**

"I thought we said we weren't going to change the story?" I whispered

"I know but I don't want to see someone die." Tosha said sadly

"That's true… I haven't really thought about that."

"It's different seeing someone die in person than seeing them die in a movie." agreed Riley

"But what will it change if he lives?" asks Jeff

"Well I thought about it and I don't think it will do much. Actually it might be good; if he doesn't die the steward won't go insane and try to kill Faramir." Tosha explains

"But what he tries to take the ring from Frodo again?"

"He can't." I say "Frodo will have already crossed the river."

"Okay, but how are we going to save him?" asks Riley

"We kill all orcs with crossbows before they can shoot him." Tosha says

"You've really thought this through." I comment

"I've been debating it since we left the woods."

"Well it's probably going to happen soon so be on your toes." warns Riley

We nodded and pulled apart from our huddle. I noticed Gimli looking at us funny but I decided it would be best to ignore him.

A few minutes later Aragon got up saying he wanted to go look for Boromir and Frodo. The four of us watched him leave and one by one we snuck off into the trees.

"Okay, now we need to find Boromir." Jeff said as we made our way through the trees.

"Remember we can't save Merry and Pip, they have to find the ents or else we will have difficulties." I explained

We kept moving through the woods till we came to an area where the trees thinned out. It was here we found Boromir.

He looked up at us as we entered the clearing. "Why are you four here?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"We were looking for you. You had been gone awhile so we were worried." I said politely.

"Worried about me?" Boromir sounded insulted.

"She didn't mean anything by that." Tosha said "She's just a worry-wart sometimes."

I glared at Tosha's back.

"I see. Let us head back." Boromir said, leading us back into the trees.

We hadn't gotten far when we heard the clang of armor and the call of the orcs. We broke into a run and came upon the pale statue I remembered from the movie. Merry and Pip saw us and came running as orcs crested the hill.

Tosha and I readied our bows as Riley gripped her axe and Jeffrey drew his sword.

"Remember what we taught you." Boromir advised

I spotted the orc with the bow and knocked an arrow, carefully aiming at his chest. I breathed in and released the arrow. It hit, not where I wanted but it hit. He grasped his shoulder and dropped the bow.

"Nice shot." whispered Tosha

The orcs streamed down the hill and I let off arrow after arrow. I looked at Merry and Pip who were standing behind us. They wouldn't get caught this way. Riley caught my gaze and nodded. We needed Boromir to ignore them so they'd get caught.

Riley advanced on another orc. She swung and missed, falling off balance. The orc had the upper hand and Boromir saw this. He went to her aid. I backed up, pretending to need a better shot. I saw the two hobbits draw their daggers and charge at an orc. I watched sadly as they were picked up and carried off.

I ignored it and continued to let off arrows. Boromir saw the retreating orcs that had the hobbits and started to run after them. I let an orc slip by me, he ran straight at Boromir.

"Boromir!" I yelled "Behind you."

He turned and slashed at the orc. And with that the orcs and the hobbits were gone.

Aragon ran down the hill towards us, bloody and wounded but alive.

"The little ones. They've got the little ones…" Boromir told him.

Aragon looked downcast. He had to choose what we were going to do now.

"Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked

"I'm not sure."

Boromir followed by Aragon then us four and a trailing Legolas and Gimli ran down towards the river.

We saw the two hobbits on the other side of the river. Legolas grabbed a boat and started to push it into the river, "We must hurry! They've already made it to the eastern shore."

Aragon sat down and Legolas seemed to understand.

"You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragon said solemnly.

Legolas took one last look at the river and walked back towards us.

"The fellowship has failed." Gimli said glumly.

"What if we hold true to each other?" Aragon said looking at all of us, even us four who weren't technically part of the fellowship, "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to the enemy and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be sparred behind."

Aragon grabbed his dagger. "We travel light." He turned back to us "Let us hunt some orc."

He ran off into the woods. The four of us stood up and started after him and Gimli, Legolas and Boromir were not far behind.

As we ran I thought about the last scene of the movie where Frodo and Sam are looking towards Mordor. I wished them the best of luck in their mission and wished us the best of luck in ours.

**End of movie 1! Wow… I feel accomplished.**

**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed this! I have never gotten many reviews on my other stories so this made me sooooooo happy! I love all of you guys. I also want to thank Tosha again because she's been a great help in writing this.**

**So… I guess this is the end…..at least for this book ;) Book 2 is coming! I think it's going to be called From Planet Earth to Middle Earth: Wars of Rohan **

**Well I'll talk to you all again in book 2! ~Crystal**


End file.
